The Terminate
by xx Easily Distracted xx
Summary: Lily is a Doctor, a Muggle Nutter. Instead of becoming a healer, she followed her dream and became a well known surgeon. She works with death, she accepts that it happens, but what if someone she loves has to move on? Will she let them? AU


Disclaimer: If I make a wish for my birthday, do you think that Harry Potter will be mine? If yes, thank you, you are now my best friend…If no, then this should tell you that I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER…

Lily is a doctor, a muggle nutter. Instead of becoming a healer, she followed her dream; she became a well known surgeon. Lily is in her twenty's, her boyfriend, James Potter, is an auror in training. They hardly see each other, with Lily working mostly days and nights and James home for a few days, then going out to missions for weeks on end. But that didn't bother her much, she was a surgeon, she helped people by fixing them, or lifting their burdens and sending them away, but what happens when the one person she has to send away to that 'better place' is the one she wants to stay and fix?

**The Terminate**

**Prologue/ Chapter One: The Life of A witch combined With the Life of a Top Surgeon.**

Lily was starring at the man in front of her with such determination, that it was unreal. She had just told him that she wanted to be able to continue with her witch classes as well as being able to have muggle classes. She wanted to go to university and study Medicine. She has wanted to do this since a surgeon/doctor saved her dad's life right in front of her eyes.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at Lily. Not sure what to say, this was the first time that a student at Hogwarts that had asked to be able to take muggle classes as well as their normal ones.

"Miss Evans, are you sure? You will have a whole lot of work with your classes, next year is your O.W.L's and I hope you know that if you continue the way you are now, you will definitely be a prefect next year. Not to mention your N.E.W.T's are just a few years away. That is a lot of work." Professor McGonagall was looking at Lily intently; this was a lot of work for a girl who just turned fourteen.

"Professor McGonagall is right, Miss Evans. This will be a lot of work, are you sure that you will be able to cope?" Dumbledore was looking at Lily in a bewildered sort of way.

"Professors, I understand that this will be hard, but this is what I want to be. This has always been what I wanted to be. I am flattered that you chose me to become a prefect, but I don't need to be one. This will allow me the extra time that I need." Lily was not going to give up, this was her dream. This was also her promise to keep to that surgeon who had saved her dads' life. To make a dream come true, no matter what.

"Very well Miss Evans, I will find you a wizard who knows everything about the muggle medicine-"

"Thank-you Professor, but do you think that I will be able to get a muggle to teach me these things? No offence to the wizard who would have taught me, it 's just that, magic folk have a hard time to get the idea of a muggles life without using magic. I would be grateful if you could please try and get me a muggle who knows everything about the medical world."

"This will be hard. I will try my best but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall." Lily stood up from her seat and made her way to the door. She went down the stone steps extremely happy. _Not even James bloody Potter can spoil my mood. _

Back in the office, McGonagall was starring at Dumbledore.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Albus?"

"Minerva, did you see the look in her eyes? Pure determination, she wants this and I am willing to bet that if she wasn't able to keep on learning magic and be able to do this muggle thing, she would have dropped learning magic, and gone back to her muggle world." Dumbledore had a look of envy on his face. Lily Evans was a strong person, who would never give up.

~*~

"Doctor Evans? Miss Evans? LILY WAKE UP!!!" Lily woke up to find that she was sleeping on the cafeteria table after a late night shift, once again.

She looked around, and saw that a nurse was standing in front of her, offering her a foam cup that had steam coming from it.

"Thank you." Lily gratefully took the cup that was offered to her and started to drink it. She felt the hot liquid go down her throat, and felt slightly re-energized.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, you only asked me about ten minutes ago to get you a cup of coffee." The nurse replied. "When is your shift over?"

Lily looked at her watch, then up to the nurse in front of her. "In finished five minutes ago. I think I will go and get changed. Thank you again for my coffee." Lily gave the nurse an appreciative smile. She stood up and left, making her way to her locker. On her way, she disposed of the empty foam cup that was still warm in her hand. When she reached her locker area, she was surprised to see someone else there.

"When are you done with your shift?"

"I am done, I am planning on getting dressed then going home." She said, as she opened her locker. Pictures fell out when she opened her locker. "Are you done, or are you starting?" She asked as she picked the photos of the ground, and put them back in her locker.

"I am starting." The person said.

"Oh, okay. Have fun." She offered him a small smile. He just nodded and left. Isaac Smith scared her a little bit. He had pale blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was tall, and well built. He was very kind to Lily at the beginning, but all of a sudden, he started to act differently towards her.

She turned her gaze back to her locker and took her clothes out. She looked at the pictures that had fallen out of her locker. They were pictures of her and James. They were muggle pictures; she didn't want any body to see the wizarding ones, which would bring up some dangerous questions. She picked up the picture of them sitting down, James had wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder, smiling. She was also smiling, that picture had been taken on the last day of school. She gently stroked his face, oh how she missed him. He was at auror training. He has been there for the past three months, and she hasn't seen him since his last break. When he wasn't at Auror training, he was at meetings with the other Marauders. Meetings that were never discussed with her. She had no idea what they were for, and she had a feeling that she wasn't ever going to know.

She closed her locker after she got changed, grabbed her handbag and left the building. She walked until she got to a place where there weren't any one around. She got her wand out of her handbag and apparated to the front of her apartment door. She got her keys and opened the door. When she walked in, she threw her keys and handbag on the nearest couch and went straight to her bed. Not bothering changing into her pyjamas, she fell on top of the bed, grabbed her pillow and went to sleep.

~*~

Hey howdy hey!

This another story I have been working on.

I know that I have to many of those, oh well.

I will hopefully update the other stories soon.

Tears in Heaven is undergoing some major changes.

This is just a trial chapter, if you would be so kind and review your opinion of this chapter; I want to see if I should continue, because it

may be a bit risky with the plot.

Sooooooo, yeah.

Laters


End file.
